Publish 29 Notes for June 8 2006
Chapter 1 "Captives of Corellia" Update Notes, June 8th On Thursday, June 8th at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be taken down for server maintenance and a live update. All US and European Galaxies will be unavailable for 6–8 hours. When the update is complete, all galaxies will be live but unavailable while we complete final testing. All galaxies will be made available after that time. 4:00 AM PDT (Los Angeles) / 6:00 AM CDT (Austin) / 7:00 AM EDT (New York) / 12:00 PM (London) / 9:00 PM (Tokyo) Armor *Mandalorian armor will now un-equip if your character does not meet the requirements to equip the armor (Mandalorian Armor is restricted to Master Bounty Hunters and Master Commandos). Bazaar/Vendor *Liquid Petrochemical resources should now appear under the Energy category when searching for this item. Combat *Kneeling and Prone positions may be used in combat by using either an ability button (the buttons can be found in your command browser by pressing ";" ) or the slash commands (/kneel, /prone). *The Action costs for all special abilities have been changed for all professions. *The total amount of healing potential for all Healing special abilities has been changed for all professions. *The amount of health for NPCs and Creatures has been increased to make combat more challenging. *NPC's and creatures level 10 and up have a chance to use special attacks. *NPC and Creature movement in combat has been improved. *Creature attack speeds have been reduced. *Weapons with 75 meter ranges will now have a range of 64 meters. *Old minefields and traps added a 20% damage bonus for all those detonated by a single player/creature. This legacy bonus has been removed. This will affect all traps available from Faction recruiters. *It should no longer be possible, intentionally or unintentionally, to attack a target that is behind a non-combat target, such as a quest object or floor instrument. *NPC and Creature movement in melee combat has been substantially decreased. Experience Points *An Experience Point (XP) bonus has been added for players who are grouped together. Junk Dealers *Junk Dealers will now buy Loot Kit parts such as Gong Parts, Blue Rug Parts, etc. *Some Aurilian Village loot items have been removed from the list of things Junk Dealer's will buy. Loot *Decorative Shisha: The Draft Schematic for this item can be crafted by anyone with a furniture crafting tool. *Rage of the Wookiees: The 'Grievance Striker' carbine no longer uses or displays incorrect weapon modifiers. *Rage of the Wookiees: The quest reward Warrl Surprise now enhances strength. *Elite Tusken Raiders should no longer drop Krayt Pearls (Only Krayt Dragons should drop Krayt pearls). Pets and Droids *Droids: Droids with Structure Maintenance Modules installed should now correctly make maintenance payments to your structures. You can assign structures to the droid's list by: :1. Selecting “Assign Droid” from the Structure Management option on the structure's maintenance terminal. :2. Selecting “Edit Maintenance List” on the droid's Structure Maintenance radial menu. *Droids: Power indicators will now show the correct power level for the droid. *Droids: Bomb droids have had their damage potential increased. *Droids: Droids that are destroyed in combat will automatically be stored in your datapad (you will receive a message when this happens). Pets cannot be called during combat, but when combat ends you will be able to summon your pet or droid normally. *Pets: All pets will be stored in the owner's datapad if the owner respec's their profession. Player Event Perks *The conversation text for the promoter will no longer have an option for NPC actors. NPCs actors are not available so the description has been removed. Profession: Bounty Hunter *Bounty Hunter armor schematics will drop as loot from NPCs on bounty missions. *Arakyd Probots can now be easily activated by clicking them once with the mouse instead of using a radial menu command. *The Mancatcher Special Abilities will now do slightly less damage. Profession: Entertainer *Instruments that need to be placed in the world such as the Nalargon or Omni Box can now be played by making them your "Intended Target". To do this, target the instrument with the green brackets. *Entertainers should be able to properly use droids equipped with entertainer playback modules. *Entertainers should now be able to use microphone schematics. Profession: Jedi *The special ability "Saber Block" has been reduced a small amount. *The first generation Lightsaber is a profession reward for Combat Level 30. The required combat level for this weapon is now correctly listed as Combat Level 30 in its description. *Fixed an issue that would occur when Jedi would un-equip their Jedi robes and all protection values would be set to zero, even if other items that gave protection bonuses were still being worn. Profession: Officer *When a Heavy Weapon is equipped, the special ability "Deadeye Shot" now uses an icon to let you know that the action cannot be used with Heavy Weapons. *While wielding a melee weapon, the special ability "White Phosphorous Grenade" can now be used at its correct range (30m) instead of using the melee weapon's range. *The special abilities, Phosphorous Grenade (30m), Artillery Strike (30m), Aerial Bombardment (30m), and Orbital Strike (45m) will now use their correct ranges. *Using the special abilities, Phosphorous Grenade, Artillery Strike, Aerial Bombardment, and Orbital Strike should not incorrectly display "Out of Range" messages. Profession: Smuggler *The smuggler's "Precise Striker Pistol" awarded at combat level 50 will now have level 50 weapon statistics. Profession: Spy *While wielding a melee weapon, the special ability "Flash Bang" can now be used at its correct range (35m) instead of using the melee weapon's range. *The level 26 Spy profession quest will no longer award Rebel faction points, so prevent interfering with players who want to pursue different faction choices. *When a Spy successfully steals an item, a system message will be displayed that describes the item stolen. *The "Deathrain" weapon speed has been changed to correctly have a pistol weapon speed instead of a carbine weapon speed. *A Spy's Neutralize device now has a 20m range, regardless of what type of weapon they might be holding. Profession: Trader *Vendors can no longer wear backpacks that have items inside the backpacks. Vendors can still wear backpacks as long as the backpack you equip on the vendor is empty (This is to help prevent players from accidentally losing all of the items in the container (backpacks, bandoliers, etc). Quests *Hero of Tatooine: The Moisture Farmer for the Hero of Tatooine quest will spawn once again, but in a new location! *Legacy Quest: Lar's Homestead: Zef's quest task now correctly lists the time to complete the quest as 60 seconds instead of 4 minutes. *Legacy Quests: Safety Measures: When players complete tasks on this quest, waypoints will be given for Gerak Vurtimi so it is convenient to return to him and complete the quest. *Legacy Quest Watto's: Tracking the Head (Watto's Droid Head Quest): Fixed an issue that caused EV-9D9's conversation to repeat. *Rage of the Wookiees: Camp Doctor in Etyyy will no longer have the option to insure items. *Rage of the Wookiees: Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu: - If you complete the Arena challenge by killing Wirartu and you choose to "repent your actions", the quest should now complete and clear from your journal. *Rage of the Wookiees: Clone War Relics: Queen Kylantha Quest - Queen's aid Phase II: If you failed the prison break portion of the quest on your first attempt, you should now be able to speak with Grrallo (545, 460) on Kashyyyk to re-take the mission. *Rage of the Wookiees: Jessk the Trandoshan: Corrected the Quest Journal text. *Rage of the Wookiees: Myyydril Caverns: Doctor Kinesworthy: The NPC conversations for this quest have been fixed and the quest can now be completed. *Rage of the Wookiees: Myyydril Trust - Nawika's Jewelry Box: The quest XP reward has been reduced so that it is appropriate for the difficulty level of the quest. *Rage of the Wookiees: Myyydril Trust - Tala'oree: The quest XP reward has been reduced so that it is appropriate for the difficulty level of the quest. *Rage of the Wookiees: Quelling the Varactyl: After collecting 8 Varactyl plumes, the quest journal will now correctly direct players to return to Ortha Ledox in the Rodian hunting camp to complete the quest. *Rage of the Wookiees: Ren'Salla's Runestone: A new and improved quest reward is now available. *Rage of the Wookiees: Retrieve Poached Goods: The "poached goods" object that you must interact with to complete this quest has been moved so that it isn't covered by Kashyyykian foliage (sometimes preventing players from being able to interact with the poached goods). *Tansarii Point Station: Rydel and Raylen's quests ( as well as many other s on Tansarii Point Station ), have been updated. If you had these as active quests in your character Quest Journal, they will be reset and you will need to start from the beginning. *Tansarii Point Station: If you were on one of the ground quests that has been changed in this publish, your quest journal will automatically be updated so that you can start the quest from the beginning. *Tansarii Point Station: A shuttle has been added in Hangar Bay 01 that will travel to and from Station Gamma. You no longer have to go into space and fly to Station Gamma if you don't want to. *Tansarii Point Station: The initial Profession Quests no longer require you to fly to Station Gamma. You can either fly or use the shuttle. *Tansarii Point Station: As long as you have a ship, you can launch into space from either Gamma or Tansarii, regardless of how you arrived. *Tansarii Point Station: Space Quests have been updated to flow more smoothly, and give return waypoints to quest givers. *If you have not finished all of the space quests (by receiving the final reward), all of the existing Tansarii Point Station space quests will be cleared from your Quest Journal. You will need to complete them once more, starting with Serissu. If you choose to repeat the quests, you will receive the rewards, credits, items and experience point rewards again. *Tansarii Point Station: Space quests now have experience point (XP) rewards for completion, in addition to the credit and item rewards. *Tansarii Point Station: If you have not finished the starting space quests, all of the quest entries will be removed when you log in and you will need to start again. *Tansarii Point Station: If you die in combat on the top or bottom floors of Tansarii Point Station and respawn in the cloning facility, you won't be required to go up and down the elevator to complete the quest. *Tansarii Point Station: Fences are now called Junk Dealers to prevent any confusion with the two different names. *Tansarii Point Station: Added a new Junk Dealer to Tansarii Point Station. *Tansarii Point Station: Inaldra's Lieutenant will no longer send you to quest NPCs with whom you already have a quest. *Tansarii Point Station: All Experience Point rewards for Trader quests on Tansarii Point Station have been increased. *Tansarii Point Station: Added new loot items. *Tansarii Point Station: Gendra's quest to play music in the cantina, now displays the correct Experience Point (XP) reward amounts. *Tansarii Point Station: Tyrral on Station Gamma has just added a new item to his inventory. Traders from the outer rim call it "Tatooine Bug Juice". *Tansarii Point Station: The smuggling quest has been updated to emphasize smuggling. *Tansarii Point Station: Combat between Han Solo and the Imperial Stormtroopers is now faster paced. *Tansarii Point Station: Some droids in the droid room on Tansarii Point Station are now aggressive. *Tansarii Point Station: Enemy ships around Tansarii Point Station will appear more often so patrol missions will be more challenging. *Tansarii Point Station: NPE Smuggler quest now has you travel to Gamma via the shuttle. Space *Reactive Micro Plating and Illegal Core Boosters will no longer drop as space loot since they are no longer used. *Mission counters for "destroy missions" in space will now correctly count up from 0 to the number of mission targets needed to complete the quest. User Interface For tips on how to use the new combat targeting controls, click here. For tips on how to use the non-combat targeting controls, click here. *Look-At Target (Blue Brackets): The set of blue targeting brackets you are used to in combat is called your "Look-At" target. *Intended Target (Green Brackets): You will notice a set of green targeting brackets when you log in. Any NPC, creature, player, etc. in these green brackets is your Intended Target. You can use the Z key to switch your Intended Targets at any time. The green brackets will cycle through all available targets from right to left. *Weapon Safety Mode: Weapon Safety Mode prevents you from attacking an unintended target. You can toggle your Weapon Safety Mode on and off by pressing "Y". :While your Weapon Safety Mode is turned on, you will see a different combat cursor and when you attack an enemy, your attacks will only affect your Intended Target (Your Intended Target is the target in green brackets). *Weapon Safety Cursor: While your Weapon Safety Mode is turned ON, you will see a different combat cursor and when you attack an enemy, your attacks will only affect your Intended Target UNLESS it is an AOE/heavy weapon. *Non-Combat Targeting: The new targeting controls also make it much easier to place decorative items in your in-game house, building or ship. For more information about how to move items in your house, click here. *Character Attribute Tooltips: The character interface screen now has advanced tool tips that provide more accurate and thorough information regarding your character's individual attributes. *Emotes will prefer your Intended Target. *The slash command /target now sets your intended target as well as your look-at target. *Heals that heal players over a period of time will now display a buff icon. *Offense, Defense, and Damage statistics have been removed from the character sheet since the value for these attributes are now determined by weapon statistics. *Added waypoint markers for doors to help guide players to hard-to-find entrances. *Added helpful new tooltips that explain Character Attributes on the Character Sheet (You can open this by pressing "C"). *The Bounty Icon should no longer appear on spawned creatures. *Cryoban grenades, Thermal Detonators and Proton grenade descriptions have been updated to reflect the correct information in the examine window. Vehicles *Fixed an issue that enabled players to bring vehicles into the Etyyy Hunting Grounds. World *Fixed many instances where players would see a "glassy" or "checkerboard" effect on the terrain. *It has been reported that the mighty Sarlacc's poison has become more lethal. *Lairs no longer spawn baby creatures. *Several major cities throughout the galaxy now have a piloting expert NPC that will help beginner pilots find pilot trainers. They can be found in: Mos Eisley at the Mayor's house and the starport, the Bestine starport, Mos Espa's starport, the Hangar in Theed, Kadarra's starport and the Coronet starport. Category:Updates